Marianne vi Britannia
Origins: Code Geass 'Alias/aka: '''Marianne the Flash '''Classification: '''Human Knightmare pilot, Late Empress of the Holy Britannian Empire, former Knight of Six of the Knights of the Round. 'Threat level: 'Wolf- || At least Tiger, possibly higher || Demon '''Powers and abilities: '''Master Knightmare pilot, able to transfer her spirit (along with her Geass) into another person || Superhuman physical characteristics || Superhuman physical characteristics, armed with four Shoulder-mounted Hadron Cannons (Which are capable of merging together to form the Stark Hadron Cannon), Miniature Proximity Missile Launchers, flight, energy shields. '''Physical strength: '''At least human level || Unknown, at least building level, possibly higher || Multi block level 'Attack potency/Destructive capacity: 'At least human level, her Geass ignores conventional durability || Unknown, at least building, possibly higher || Town (The Stark Hadron Cannon was stated to be capable of levelling a small mountain) '''Durability: '''Human level || Unknown, at least building, possibly higher || At least multi block (Was able to block a partial shot from the Shinkiro's Diffusion Structure Phase Transition Cannon) 'Speed: 'At least human level || Likely hypersonic+ (Earned her nickname of "Marianne the Flash" due to the extremely high speeds that she would pilot her Knightmare at despite it being one of the earliest models, Bismarck also stated that Marianne was the only pilot before Suzaku that had forced him to use his Geass in combat) || Hypersonic+ (Should be at least as fast as the Damocles which could reach escape velocity) 'Intelligence: 'At least genius. An extraordinary skilled Knightmare pilot capable of piloting one of the earliest Knightmare Frames at extremely high speeds and was the only person before Suzaku that had forced Bismarck to use his Geass in combat. Even after several years, she could control a much more advanced Knightmare Frame with ease which functioned considerably differently to her Ganymede as well as possesing the ability to fly. She was also incredibly tactical as well as manipulative in a similar fashion to Lelouch, being a central part at most of her husband's plans. 'Stamina: '''High, was able to use her Geass to transfer her spirit into Anya after being fatally shot. '''Range: '''Melee range, at least dozens of meters with Geass || At least dozens of meters || Hundreds of kilometres with missiles, several kilometres with Hadron Cannons. '''Weaknesses: '''None notable. '''Standard equipment: '''None notable || Unknown || Four Shoulder-mounted Hadron Cannons (Which are capable of merging together to form the Stark Hadron Cannon), Miniature Proximity Missile Launchers, Blaze Luminous system. '''Key: '''Base || Ganymede || Mordred Marianne Britannia 11.jpg Marianne Britannia 7.jpg Marianne Britannia 10.jpg|Marianne, Charles and Bismarck Marianne Britannia 8.jpg|Marianne, Charles and V.V. Marianne Britannia 3.jpg|Marianne and her children, Lelouch and Nunnally Marianne Britannia 2.jpg|Marianne and Charles Marianne Britannia 6.jpg Marianne Britannia 5.jpg Marianne Britannia 9.jpg|Young Marianne Category:Antagonist Category:Female Category:Threat level Cub Category:Threat level Demon Category:Code Geass Category:Sub-sonic speeds Category:Sonic speeds Category:Weapons user Category:Mecha user Category:Firearm user Category:Chain/String/Whip user Category:Busty babe Category:Character Category:Dark attribute Category:Bad Category:Chaotic Category:Flying Category:Animanga Category:BB:MC